


Day 126

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 126

"So who’s after you?"

Besides the CIA, the Royal family...Mycroft...

"People who want to kill me."

Really? Huh.

"Who’s that?"

There's some one besides me? No, I just want you to go away...

"Killers."

Nooo. (duh)

"It would help if you were a tiny bit more specific."

"So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them."

"It worked for a while."

"Except you let John know that you were alive, and therefore me."

"I knew you’d keep my secret."

How could you think that...why...trust him?

"You couldn’t."

But we did...why didn't we tell Mycroft...Sherlock?

"But you did, didn’t you? Where’s my camera phone?"

yeah, we're just going to give it to you...

"It’s not here. We’re not stupid."

"Then what have you done with it? If they’ve guessed you’ve got it, they’ll be watching you."

And...?

"If they’ve been watching me, they’ll know that I took a safety deposit box at a bank on the Strand a few months ago."

When did you do that...I must've been at work?

"I need it."

"Well, we can’t just go and get it, can we?"

Hmmm....

"Molly Hooper. She could collect it, take it to Bart’s; then one of your homeless network could bring it here, leave it in the café, and one of the boys downstairs could bring it up the back."

"Very good, John. Excellent plan, with intelligent precautions." 

"Thank you. So, why don’t...oh, for ..." 

Heheheheh...the fake phone trick...

"Thho what do you keep on here – in general, I mean?"

"Pictures, information, anything I might find useful."

"What, for blackmail?" 

"For protection. I make my way in the world; I misbehave. I like to know people will be on my side exactly when I need them to be." 

Like cops, the DNA guy, royalty...

"So how do you acquire this information?"

"I told you – I misbehave."

Bored...tea...I need tea.

"But you’ve acquired something that’s more danger than protection. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, but I don’t understand it."

And you need Sherlock to translate it.

"I assumed. Show me...The passcode." 

Don't give it to -

"It’s not working." 

"No, because it’s a duplicate that I had made, into which you’ve just entered the numbers one oh five eight."

do not grin, don't grin...too easy...

"I assumed you’d choose something more specific than that but, um, thanks anyway."

 

1058

WRONG PASSCODE. 1 ATTEMPT REMAINING

 

"I told you that camera phone was my life. I know when it’s in my hand."

Damnnn...

"Oh, you’re rather good."

Helloooo?

"You’re not so bad."

Ugh. Really???

"Hamish." 

"John Hamish Watson – just if you were looking for baby names."


End file.
